Go Fuck Myself
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: Dexter clones himself but something goes wrong with the clone LEMON. YAOI LEMON. MxM. PERSON SLEEPING WITH THEMSELF Words: 1,446


AN: this story is a one shot **LEMON** and was made at the request of a friend.

Summery: Dexter clones himself but something goes wrong and his clone is a little diffrent

Dexter: is a fairly tall fair skin male with shoulder length dark brown hair and caremwl brown eyes

His body shuddered adrenaline crawled across his body cause goosebumps to rise on his fair skin as he stared at the machine, it was done. He had finished it, a cloning machine, he knew he needed to tell hi friends they had helped him make it after all, he had come up with the design and a large amount of the parts needed but with help from his friends cole, kaylee, and Alyssa who brought tools, math skill and spare parts to finish it. But deep inside Dexter knew he wanted to tell them it failed it didn't work but it would be wrong.

A heavy sigh felt Dexter as he stepped up to the machine no use fighting with him self if he would tell them it worked or not if he didn't try it. The machine rumbled as the door of the left side of the machine slide open waiting to the cloned person or object to be placed inside with a lump in his thought Dexter spotted inside blackness covering his senses as the door slide shut, or it did until the machine started up heavy grinding of metal on metal reached his ears as the world became blurry seeming to last forever. Then the door opened and Dexter fell out of the machine breathing heavily as he pulled him self up of to freeze when "did you just fall from heaven, cause you look like an angel"whipping around Dexter found himself?

Yes it was him and he was standing there starting at him, well this him standing shakily gasping as Dexter 2 lunged forward and caught him pulling him flushed against his chest "are you ok" Dexter 2 asked worried for himself and he was very good looking if you asked this clone. Lifting his hand Dexter 2 brushed some shoulder length brown hair out of face marbling at how his eyes shined a bright caramel coloured brown,leaning forward a tiny bit Dexter 2 noticed the bright red slowly climbing onto dexters cheeks blinking a devious plan poked its head out of a deep part of Dexter 2's mind and spoke up a evil grin took up almost half of Dexter 2's face at the little ideas thought and with a confident huff of air Dexter two leaning forward even more at sealed his originals lips in a kiss.

A Yelp left Dexter at the contact but an overwhelmingly strong wave of pleasure overcame any thought of stopping his clone as Dexter 2's tongue slipped past the clines lips onto his shudder as the pink muscle invaded into his mouth Dexter clouding help but push back any left over doubts about this even one that warned him about the wandering hand grabbing his ass. Pulling back Dexter 2 placed his mouth on the originals neck and started glancing around the room spotting a table he started pushing Dexter towards it. As dexters lower back hit the table he helped a little only to moan halfway thought as his clone bite down on his neck softly one hand still on dexters ass moved up wards and the other handing onto his upper back moved down both on his hips pulling his mouth back Dexter 2 smiled and lifted Dexter up placing him on the table again and he returned kissing him slowly pushing his hands under dexters shirt smiling even more as Dexter gasped from the cold contact of hands on his warm skin, gripping the bottom of the shirt Dexter two started pulling stopping the kiss only to pull the white t-shirt over his originals head, dropping the shirt beside him Dexter two's hands flew downwards to grip the top of the pair of jeans Dexter was wearing stopping only when Dexter let of a needy whimper and tugged at the bottom of his shirt leaning back from the kiss Dexter 2 pulled his own white t-shirt over his head and dropped it too to the ground staring his original in the eyes Dexter two spoke "you know where tho wants to go so back out now or you know what" with a shaky nods Dexter tugged his clone closer by gripping the top of his jeans and pulling, they made out for a while pulling close off every once and a while until both were very naked.

A heavy blush coated dexters face as he and his clone stopped kissing looking down only to freeze at what he saw there was no penis like he was when he looked down at himself but a group of small skin coloured tentacles maybe as long as one of his fingers "uuuuuuuhhhh" was the only sound Dexter could make he slowly started to back up onto the smooth metal table hoping to get as far away as he could yelping as his back was laid flat on the table and he was pulled forward again "now now, where do you think your going" his clone spoke dragging his tongue along dexters chest "I-I-I uuuuhhh" Dexter studdered shivering as a tentacle slipped along his thigh whimpering as Dexter 2 took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it before letting go with a wet pop"You'll be a beautiful mother to our children" Dexter 2 purred and he slide down dexters upwards in surprise only to be smaller back down onto the table by two longer looking tentacle Dexter winced and yelped as he left a shape snake on his ass "now now, none of that" Dexter two spoke again placing three fingers at Dexter mouth "suck" he order shuddering as Dexter took the fingers into his mouth leaning down his body again before taking Dexter average sized member into his mouth sucking it at a slow pace as he left his tentacles slowly come alive emerging from his body and spreading over his originals caressing any skiing the could come across two deemed it there job to wind around his ankles and pull them apart slowly all well pulling his ass over the edge of the table. Releasing Dexter member with a wet pop Dexter 2 pulled his finger from his originals mouth placing one at his anal entrance pushing in slowly Dexter 2 groaned at the feeling on his mate's muscles pulling tight around him hoping that soon it would be his breed member and not just a finger thrusting the finger in and out a little Dexter 2 soon added a second and a third wiggling then around and stretching them apart to get his read for him smiling when he hear his mate moan in pleasure he pulled his fingers free and felt the member rise to attention.

Dexter felt empty looking down his body to his clone he froze again see a size able girth in a tentacle bent and ready for what looked like entrance to his body squiring Dexter tried to push him or the tangles away only to fail and anger his clone further a small scream of pain left Dexter as he felt the wiggling against his ass spot and the burning painful sensation of it sliding up into his ass fill his body instead whimpering Dexter was thankfully that his clone had frozen for a second letting him amuse before it looked him his damn of urges broke and he started thrusting into him. Groaning as his mate clenched around hi the thrusting keeping getting faster and faster causing Dexter to moan in the mess of wiggling body parts of there sex"a-a-a-ahhhhhh co-c-coming" Dexter moaned a full body shudder rocked his body as his member squirted out his release onto his and his clones stomachs and sigh relaxing or he had been until a large object pressed again his ass yelping as it popped in Dexter looked down to ass another crawling along the long tentacle inserted into his ass groaning as it to popped into his ass and then another, and another, and another until it stopped Dexter stomach had a slight bugle "wh-what?" Dexter questioned as the tentacles relaxed him and pulled out but the odd bald inside him did not move "I told you" Dexter two chuckled pulling him close one hand around his back the other laying on his stomach "you'll be a beautiful mother to our children" he spoke pulling him into a kiss. Dexter fainted.

THE END


End file.
